


Type 0 Week Day 2: Disgrace

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Disgrace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type 0 Week Day 2: Disgrace

In the dead of the night she ran.

 

 

Away from what she had done. It was clear in her mind that Cater had made a mistake which had costed her the pride she had as a Agito Class Cadet.

 

The details were clear. She could still remember the mission objectives. However her impulsiveness was what caused the Militesi to win that day. She had moved in too early with no one to back her up and the enemy commander locked into a corner. However there were three Militesi squads that backed him up and began a devistating counteroffence which resulted in a bloodbath along with the Dominion being forced to concede.

 

"I never ment for it to happen. They died because I made one wrong move.." Her voice was downcast and regretful. She was set to be tried for treason. Even Mother who claimed she still loved seemed forgiving she felt the unforgiving eyes of her classmates and her girlfriend Deuce always upon her. The entire academy even shunned her 

 

This day she had brought a huge disgrace on Acadamia and the Dominion by causing the loss of a importaint town and changing the course of the war.

 

She soon disappeared into the nearby forest with tears in her eyes. But this was the only way...

 


End file.
